OUR STORY
by Railash61
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, berbagi perasaan berdua, berbagi tawa berdua, berbagi kisah berdua. Dan takdir pun sudah digariskan untuk mereka berdua - CHANBAEK


**OUR STORY**

 **.**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre: Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Boys Love**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, berbagi perasaan berdua, berbagi tawa berdua, berbagi kisah berdua. Dan takdir pun sudah digariskan untuk mereka berdua**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pagi dengan embun yang menyapa, sepasang kelopak mata masih tetap terlelap. Dentuman rintik hujan tampak malu-malu menyadarkan seseorang dari bunga tidurnya. Lelaki itu mendengkur halus, sehalus bisik angin yang menghela dalam ruangan bercat putih gading tersebut. Surai keabuan itu tampak sedikit kusut, namun hal itu justru membuat si empunya semakin terlihat maskulin.

Drrrttt..

Drrrttt…

Kedua alis pria itu menukik mendapati mimpi indahnya terganggu oleh getaran yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Dengan gusar ia meraih benda itu, menjawab panggilan bahkan sebelum ia melihat siapa si penelpon di sebrang sana. Setidaknya ia harus menghentikan getaran heboh yang mengganggu ketenteraman tidurnya.

" _Chanyeol-ah.."_

Sebuah suara menggema di dalam gendang telinganya. Kedua kelopak mata yang beberapa menit lalu tertutup rapat kini terbuka sempurna berkat suara itu. Suara yang menjadi alarm paginya beberapa waktu terakhir.

.

.

.

Ia berdiri disini, seorang diri di hamparan rumput dan juga di depan sebuah danau. Ia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang kendati sedari tadi kedua iris kecoklatan itu menatap gusar kanan dan kiri. Seseorang itu meremas jemarinya, dan mengeratkan pakaian musim dingin yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia benci dingin dan ia benci menunggu.

Dilihatnya kembali jam tangan yang melilit apik di lengan kirinya, sekiranya sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu di tengah musim dingin awal bulan Desember. Entah ini sudah musim dingin keberapa yang mereka lalui bersama-sama. Namun mungkin saat ini akan sangat berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Karna, ia akan dipersunting oleh kekasih tingginya, pada akhir Desember nanti.

"Huh…" ia menghela nafas sembari memasukan kedua jemarinya kedalam kantung mantel, uap panas menguar di kedua belah bibirnya. Oh, ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu lelaki itu datang.

Lagi-lagi ia melihat ke sekeliling, tampak beberapa orang menikmati salju bersama dengan orang yang mereka sayangi. Berbagi kehangatan dengan saling bergandengan tangan atau hanya sekedar berbagi tawa bersama. Seseorang itu tertegun, ikut tersenyum kala melihat pasangan muda yang sedang asik bersendau-gurau. Tampak lelaki dari pasangan tersebut mengacak surai sang wanita. Persis seperti yang sering seseorang lakukan padanya sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah.

Puk..

Kehangatan asing tiba-tiba saja menyapa pipi kiri seseorang yang sedang menunggu di tengah taman. Ia menoleh mendapati sebuah _latte_ hangat kesukaannya menjulang tepat di sisi wajahnya. Ini bukan hal asing lagi ketika melihat siapa si pelaku, maka ia tersenyum dengan manis dan meraih cup berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama." ujarnya meminta maaf pada seseorang itu. "Aku sudah membawa _latte_ kesukaanmu, jadi jangan merajuk oke?"

Si penunggu tertawa renyah, mana bisa ia marah dengan lelaki ini sekalipun ia ingin?

"Tidak, tapi kau memang terlalu lama Chanyeollie!" lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu terkekeh mendapat sebuah bentakan yang menurutnya sangatlah lucu.

"Maaf Baekki-ya, tapi sekarang kan aku sudah datang."

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mendecih di awal namun pada akhirnya ia menerima sebuah pelukan yang Chanyeol tawarkan. "Lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?"

"Apa kau mendadak lupa ingatan? Kita akan ke taman bermain Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun merengut dengan wajah yang mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol. Tatapan anak anjing dengan pipi dan hidung kemerahan itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

Lelaki yang memakai coat berwarna hitam itu berlagak menepuk jidatnya, tentu ia tak lupa sungguhan. Mana mungkin ia melupakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Aku ingat itu, aku hanya pura-pura lupa saja.."

"Alasan, bilang saja kau memang melupakannya!"

Chanyeol hanya mampu terkekeh melihat Baekhyun mengomel.

"Chanyeollie.. apakah ke taman bermain adalah ide yang bagus? Oh, aku ingin sekali menaiki semua wahana yang tersedia. Nanti, kita juga harus memasuki istana yang terdapat banyak Teddy Bear. Dan juga kita harus membeli gula-gula untuk di bawa pulang." Chanyeol mengulang kembali rentetan kalimat yang semalam Baekhyun lontarkan via telpon. Membuktikan pada Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lupa tentang dirinya bahkan hingga hal sekecil apapun. Chanyeol akan selalu mengingatnya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam dengan degup lucu di rongga dadanya saat Chanyeol mengekspresikan nada suara yang sama persis seperti apa yang ia lantunkan semalam. "K-kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu, lagi pula tak ada alasan untukku melupakan hal yang begitu manis seperti itu, darimu."

Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Tubuhnya sudah kaku dengan wajah yang di bumbui semburat kemerahan. Chanyeol melakukannya lagi, dan ini entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Halte busnya lumayan jauh Baek, tak apa jika berjalan kaki?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Hm, _gwenchana_ Chanyeollie."

" _Chanyeollie."_ Chanyeol merapal panggilan miliknya dari Baekhyun dalam hati. Panggilan itu beserta nada menggemaskan yang terselip di sana adalah melodi terindah untuk Chanyeol. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang merapalkan panggilan tersebut, yaitu Baekhyun.

Seiring dengan langkah kaki, mereka pun memulai kembali obrolan-obrolan hangat yang biasanya mereka lakukan jika bertemu satu sama lain. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang membicarakan mengenai rencana pernikahan yang akan di langsungkan akhir bulan Desember nanti. Namun di sela-sela langkah kakinya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia mendongak keatas melihat titik-titik salju yang turun. Dirinya tersenyum, bahwa ini adalah salju pertama yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol tahun ini.

"Salju pertama kita." kata si suara baritone, seolah tahu apa yang Baekhyun fikirkan.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun sejak dulu memanglah begitu, mengingatkan pada Chanyeol saat mereka mendapati rintikan salju pertama.

"Ya, salju pertama kita, tahun ini." Baekhyun membenarkan dengan senyum yang mengembang di kedua belah bibirnya.

Setelah menikmati beberapa butir salju yang turun, Chanyeol pada akhirnya meraih tangan Baekhyun agar mempercepat langkah kaki mereka, karna Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sudah sangat kedinginan.

"Aku begitu membenci suhu dingin, tetapi aku sangat menyukai butiran salju." celoteh si mungil.

"Dan kau juga menyukai senja."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah lelaki itu, lelaki yang mencuri hatinya sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menampirkan helaian rambut Baekhyun dan membenarkan letak syal merah yang tergantung di leher Baekhyun.

Si mungil tersipu oleh setiap tutur kata dan setiap tindakan yang berasal dari Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana lelaki itu memperlakukan dirinya dengan begitu manis, bagaimana lelaki itu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dimanapun dan kapanpun. Chanyeol adalah sosok sempurna bagi Baekhyun, sosok yang benar-benar membuat dunianya hidup.

"Lebih baik kita cari taksi saja, Baek." ucap Chanyeol dengan uap di sekitar bibirnya.

"Tapi aku ingin berjalan kaki saja Chanyeollie, menikmati salju." Baekhyun merengek dengan suara bergetar, namun tubuhnya tak dapat lagi berbohong karna lelaki mungil itu sekarang sudah mengigil.

"Tapi kau kedinginan Baek. Lihat, kau mengigil!"

Chanyeol kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun, menghujami sepasang jemari itu dengan uap hangat yang berasal dari rongga mulutnya. "Kau kedinginan, dan aku tak suka melihat itu!" tegasnya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam, Chanyeol selalu saja mengkhawatirkannya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, lelaki itu dengan cepat melepas syal hitam di lehernya dan memasangkannya pada leher Baekhyun, bertumpu dengan syal rajutan berwarna merah milik si kecil.

"C-chanyeol.. Kau akan kedinginan nanti.."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, _nan gwenchana_.." balasnya dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan hati Baekhyun. "..namun sepertinya mengunjungi taman bermain kurang tepat di lakukan pada hari bersalju seperti sekarang, itu akan menyiksamu." sambungnya.

"T-tapi aku ingin.."

"Apa tidak ada opsi lain, hm? Bagaimana jika kita ke Namsan Tower? Melihat pemandangan Seoul yang bersalju kurasa tidak buruk juga."

Baekhyun nampak berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana serunya menjelajahi taman bermain bersama Chanyeol. Menaiki wahana ekstrem dan juga mengunjungi istana Teddy Bear bersama Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam _to do list-_ nya hari ini. Ya, walaupun ia memiliki _acrophobia_ , tetapi jika itu bersama Chanyeol maka ia akan merasa tetap aman. Namun, rasanya memang semesta berkata lain dengan menurunkan rintik salju meski hanya dalam skala ringan.

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun menyetujui Chanyeol dan kemudian mereka mencegat salah satu taksi yang melintas.

.

.

.

"Wah.. Pemandangan yang indah.." Baekhyun meracau dengan kepulan asap halus di sekitar bibir tipisnya.

"Hm, katakan itu pada seseorang yang tak ingin menaiki _cable car_ karena ketakutan."

Chanyeol menyindir Baekhyun yang tampak sumringah saat ini, berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu ketika mereka masih berada di bawah. Butuh kekuatan ekstra untuk Chanyeol agar bisa membujuk Baekhyun yang memang memiliki phobia dengan ketinggian. Alhasil selama mereka berada di _cable car_ , Baekhyun terus saja menempeli lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat lekat hingga Chanyeol merasa kebas di lengannya, seolah jika ia melepaskan lengan itu, maka ia akan terjatuh kebawah.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar sindiran yang Chanyeol lontarkan, memangnya takut dengan ketinggian adalah hal yang paling buruk sedunia? Hey, ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang di muka bumi ini yang memiliki phobia seperti itu, okay?

"Sudah tahu aku memiliki _acrophobia_ , jadi mengapa masih tetap memilih tempat ini?" ketus si kecil yang mana membuat Chanyeol terkikik.

"Sudah tahu kau memiliki _acrophobia_ , mengapa masih tetap bersikeras ingin ke taman bermain?"

 _Skak mat_. Chanyeol membalikkan ucapan Baekhyun mengingat lelaki itu masih tetap bersikeras untuk mengunjungi taman bermain satu jam yang lalu.

"Chanyeol! Ah.. oke kau yang menang." Baekhyun mendengus lagi.

"Hehe.. _Kyeopta.._ "

Chanyeol mengusak surai hitam legam milik Baekhyun, sebuah kebiasaan yang Chanyeol sendiri heran sejak kapan kebiasaan itu ada.

Baekhyun tak nampak ingin mengajukan protes oleh tindakan Chanyeol, ia justru memejamkan mata dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Baekhyun menyukai segala macam sentuhan Chanyeol, sangat menyukainya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol dan dibuahi gelengan, namun di detik selanjutnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jawaban apa itu?" Chanyeol menjawil hidung Baekhyun saat ia mendapati jawaban yang tidak pasti dari si mungil. "...jadi kau lapar atau tidak, Baekki-ya?"

"Aku tidak lapar, hanya saja aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa ku makan."

Chanyeol nampak berfikir saat Baekhyun berbicara dibalik syal yang tinggi. Baekhyun nampak lucu sekali mengenakan dua syal sekaligus, juga dengan mantel yang tebal untuk melindungi tubuh mungilnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli _Hweori Gamja_?" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri, kedai kecil yang menjajakan kentang goreng renyah berbentuk spiral yang di tusuk.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dengan cekatan, ia melihat tak hanya kentang saja yang di jajakan di kedai tersebut, namun ada menu lain yang berisikan sebuah sosis di dalam lingkaran kentang spiral tersebut.

"Chanyeollie.. ada sosis!" ucapnya sumringah melihat seorang anak kecil yang menenteng sebuah sosis tusuk dengan kentang renyah yang melingkar.

"Yep, si maniak sosis.." Chanyeol mengoceh sendiri mendapati Baekhyun sudah setengah berlari menuju kedai tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai pada sebuah menara besar yang di juluki sebagai Menara Cinta. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak terlalu memusingkan dari mana istilah itu berasal, namun jika di telisik kembali rasanya julukan itu memang tepat untuk tempat ini. Seloroh matanya memandang, ribuan warna-warni gembok cinta memenuhi indra pengelihatannya.

Ketika ia menginjakkan kaki kembali di tempat ini bersama Chanyeol, ia ingin sekali mengikut sertakan gembok yang ia tulis nama miliknya beserta dengan nama orang yang ia sayangi, tentu juga dengan beberapa harapan kecil yang terselip disana. Berharap bahwa harapan itu kelak akan menjadi keyataan.

"Chanyeollie.."

"Hm?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebuah alisnya menanggapi panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kita ikut memasang gembok cinta di pagar itu, seperti yang lainnya?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, menatap mata teduh yang merenggut semua perasaannya. Tak ada kata yang keluar selama beberapa menit, hanya helaan angin saja yang mampu terdengar. Baekhyun juga terdiam, ia menelisik manik hitam Chanyeol, seolah mencari untaian kata dari balik iris hitamnya.

"Jika kau menginginkan itu, ayo.. kita buat harapan pada gembok cinta itu."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat.." ucapnya penuh teka-teki.

"Kau yang mengajak untuk menempelkan gembok cinta, tetapi kau juga yang mengajukan persyaratan. Kau ini…"

Baekhyun hanya nyengir lucu, "Jadi mau atau tidak?"

"Ya, apa persyaratannya?"

"Kita akan membeli gembok yang terpisah, dan menulis harapan secara terpisah pula. Kau dan aku tidak boleh melihat harapan masing-masing. Dan sehari setelah hari pernikahan, kau bisa melihat harapanku di gembok itu, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Tapi itu sama saja mencari sebuah jarum di tumpukan jerami, Baekki-ya. Sangat susah, kau tahu sendiri bukan hanya ada satu gembok disini, melainkan ribuan."

"Tenang saja, kita akan mengkaitkan gembok itu secara bersama-sama, namun tidak ada yang boleh melihat isinya. Jika kau hapal tempat dimana kita mengaitkan gembok itu, maka akan mudah menemukannya."

"Lalu bagaimana memasangnya jika seperti itu?"

Baekhyun namapak berfikir, "Hm.. kurasa kau hanya perlu menutup bagian badan gembok dengan sebelah tanganmu, jika kesusahan, aku akan membantu tanpa melihat apa isi dari harapanmu."

"Tapi mengapa kau memilih satu hari setelah hari pernikahan untuk dapat mengetahui harapan satu sama lain?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia mengantuk-antukkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bawah dagu, "Hm.. hanya ingin saja."

"Eii, jawaban apa itu?"

"Jadi bisakah kita melakukan itu sekarang?"

Chanyeol tampak menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun pun bersorak mendapat persetujuan dari Chanyeol untuk keinginannya yang cukup aneh ini.

Lalu mereka pun akhirnya mengunjungi sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam jenis gembok. Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan berkata untuk tidak mengikutinya. Chanyeol mengerti, ia kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dan mencari gembok yang akan ia beli untuk di tuliskan harapan miliknya. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah gembok berwarna biru muda, Chanyeol kemudian pergi menuju sebuah meja dan mulai menulis harapan yang ia punya pada gembok tersebut.

Baru saja selesai menuliskan kata terakhir pada gembok itu, Baekhyun nyatanya sudah datang dengan tangan yang menggenggam gembok berwarna merah muda. Si mungil itu menunggu Chanyeol hingga selesai tanpa ingin melihat apa yang Chanyeol tulis di gembok miliknya. Ini sudah merupakan perjanjian bukan? Jadi Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak bermain curang.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendapati Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri.

"Hm, sudah. Apa kau sudah?"

"Tentu, aku bahkan lebih cepat selesai darimu." ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Apa harapanmu?"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol sembari berjalan, mereka sedang menuju pagar pembatas yang di isi ribuan gembok omong-omong.

"Hey, aku hanya bertanya Baek." protes si tinggi saat mendapat pukulan ringan dari sang terkasih.

"Kau bertanya apa harapanku ketika peraturannya mengatakan kau baru boleh melihatnya setelah hari pernikahan yang jatuh tiga minggu lagi. Huh, jangan bercanda Park Chanyeol."

Oh, Chanyeol hampir lupa dengan perjanjian itu.

"M-maksudku, apa harapan yang ada pada gembok itu adalah hal yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Harapan ini adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Namun, yah.. hanya bisa aku harapkan saja."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti. Lalu apa harapanmu?"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan Baekhyun mengikuti. Mereka sekarang telah berada di depan pagar dan berniat untuk memasangkan gembok masing-masing pada pagar tersebut, namun hal itu harus tertunda tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol menatap penuh arti kedalam manik Baekhyun, "Harapanku sangatlah sederhana, pastikan kau akan melihatnya tiga minggu lagi."

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "Mari kita kaitkan gemboknya satu sama lain." ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap satu dua kali, berusaha menetralisir kinerja jantungnya yang bekerja berlebihan hari ini.

Setelah mendapat aba-aba dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengaitkan gemboknya pada salah satu gembok yang sudah berada di sana sebelumnya. Ia memegangi badan gembok secara terus menerus agar harapannya tidak dapat terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Dan lelaki tinggi itu pun melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia memegangi badan gembok miliknya ketika akan mengaitannya pada gembok Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka pun mengaitkan gembok cinta mereka satu sama lain dalam keadaan terbalik hingga jika di lihat dari luar, kedua gembok itu layaknya gembok kosong yang di kaitkan.

"Sudah selesai.." senandung Baekhyun sembari menatap kedua gembok yang berkaitan "..berjanjilah untuk melihat harapan itu tiga minggu kedepan, kau kan selalu saja curang dalam bermain."

Baekhyun nampak mewanti-wanti Chanyeol, karna kebiasaannya memanglah seperti itu.

"Aku tak akan curang kali ini, karna kau yang memintanya." Chanyeol berkata dengan tangan yang menggenggam jemari milik Baekhyun. Keduanya berhadap bersisian dengan ribuan warna-warni yang berasal dari gembok cinta.

Hembusan angin dingin di awal bulan Desember seolah membekukan keduanya. Mereka terpaku dengan rupa satu sama lain. Hening kembali menyapa, hanya deru nafas saja yang mungkin samar-samar terdengar.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang terbebas menapak pada pipi kiri Baekhyun, mengelusnya perlahan namun dengan kedua mata yang masih menatap dengan dalam. Mereka bergeming, dunia terasa terhenti. Degupan jantung keduanya meronta, seolah ingin melompat dan menari bersama. Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya tatapan mata yang berbicara. Semburat lucu berwarna merah telihat memenuhi pipi yang sedang Chanyeol tapaki. Terkasihnya merona, dan itu kebahagian tersendiri untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah kedinginan Baekki-ya."

"Tapi aku masih ingin disini Chanyeollie.." rengeknya penuh manja, "apa kau tak ingin lama bersamaku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja tubuhmu ini tidak tahan dengan dingin. Lihat, wajahmu sudah memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinga."

" _Ini karna kau terus menatapku, pabbo-ya!"_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati.

"T-tak apa, hanya jika kau disini maka aku akan merasa hangat."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita mencari sebuah kedai kopi yang mampu menghangatkanmu, karna sejujurnya tanganmu sudah sangat dingin, Baek."

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menyanggupi saran dari Chanyeol, ia tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri jika tubuhnya memanglah sudah merasa kedinginan.

"Baiklah.."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sembari bergandengan tangan, keduanya pun berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian _cable car_. Karna akses menuju Namsan Tower ini hanyalah melalui kereta gantung tersebut. Dan ya... Chanyeol harus bersedia lengannya kembali keram karna teralu kuat di genggam oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah mengelilingi Seoul hingga petang menyapa. Keduanya seakan lupa waktu, sehabis menghangatkan diri di kedai kopi terdekat, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan di sekitaran kawasan Namsan. Lalu kemudian berpindah lagi menuju tempat-tempat yang lainya. Namun pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengakhiri wisata mereka dengan melihat senja bersama di depan sungai Han.

Mereka duduk bersisian, dan lagi tak ada kata yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir mereka, hanya decak air saja yang terdengar samar.

Lama kelamaan, jingga di atas cakrawala mulai terlihat. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan mendapati lelaki itu melihat keatas dengan sangat antusias. Jingga pada langit sore adalah kesukaan Baekhyun, dan senyum di wajah Baekhyun ketika melihat senja adalah kesukaan Chanyeol.

Keduanya masih terdiam, hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan antensi mereka.

" _Chagiya.."_

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang saat ia tahu suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun mendapati sosok lelaki tinggi dengan mantel tebal berwarna _navy_ itu sudah berdiri di belakang kursi keduanya. Surai pirangnya tak berubah sama sekali sejak mereka terakhir bertemu. Itu Kris, ia datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun, calon suaminya.

Baekhyun pun berdiri, ia menghampiri Kris yang tampak sedikit lelah akibat penerbangan yang memakan waktu cukup lama. "Bagaimana harimu, hm?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Menyenangkan.." jawab si kecil dan di buahi sebuah pelukan mesra dari Kris, "..kau baru sampai, Kris?"

"Hm, aku baru saja sampai setengah jam yang lalu, dan langsung melesat ke sungai Han hanya untuk bertemu si mungil ini." Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menciumi aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar dengan rakus.

Di balik itu, Chanyeol masih tetap setia berada di sana. Memperhatikan bagaimana Kris dan Baekhyun berbagi rindu. Kemudian ia mengambil langkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat di belakang punggung Baekhyun yang masih tetap di rengkuh oleh Kris.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah.." Kris menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dekatnya, kemudian ia melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menyalami Chanyeol, "..by the way, thanks sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untuk menemani si mungil ini. Yah.. jika saja atasanku tidak mengundur waktu keberangkatan, mungkin aku tak akan merepotkanmu untuk menemani Baekhyun yang takut sendirian."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, menerima uluran tangan yang Kris berikan, "Aku tak merasa direpotkan sedikitpun."

Chanyeol membawa tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu. Untuk beberapa saat, tatapan kedua kembali terkunci. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa ada gelenjar aneh yang bersarang di rongga dadanya.

"Apa si Byun ini cerewet hari ini?"

"Yak Kris!" Baekhyun menyalak tiba-tiba mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Ya, seperti biasa.." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu seolah acuh tak acuh.

Kris terkekeh sembari mengusak helaian hitam legam si mungil. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Ah.. Jangan lupa untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kami, tiga minggu lagi, kau harus datang bung."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman, "Tentu, aku akan datang."

Setelah itu, Kris dan Baekhyun melangkah menjauh. Chanyeol masih disana, melihat sosok Baekhyun yang menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol tersenyum amat tipis, kemudian ikut melangkah pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

" _Chagi.. Are you alright?"_ tanya Kris yang mendapati Baekhyun melamun sedari tadi.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya lagi ketika seruannya diabaikan oleh Baekhyun.

"E-eh? Y-ya Kris?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau… sedari tadi melamun sayang." Kris menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun di sela-selanya mengemudi.

"Oh.. Aku hanya lelah berjalan seharian." bual Baekhyun namun di angguki oleh Kris.

Selama kedua kakinya melangkah menjauhi sungai Han, wajah Chanyeol terus saja terngiang di dalam fikirannya. Cinta pertamanya itu terlihat baik-baik saja setelah apa yang pernah terjadi pada mereka. Baekhyun mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun. Hanya saja mereka tak bisa bersama.

Baekhyun perlahan mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya. Mencari-cari nama Chanyeol yang berada dalam deretan pesan singkat pada perangkat tersebut.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan di sebuah trotoar dengan saku di tangan. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap senja yang semakin menghitam tertutup gelapnya malam. Entah pada langkah keberapa, benda di sakunya dengan tiba-tiba bergetar. Lelaki itu mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membaca sebuah pesan yang terlampir disana. Seketika air wajahnya berubah, mendapati isi pesan yang terpampang pada layar ponsel. Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan dengan terburu lalu berlari.

Chanyeol masih berlari membelah angin malam yang terus berdesir. Di sana, di ujung jalan, terdapat seseorang yang menunggu kedatangan dirinya. Mata besar itu berkeliling, mencari-cari sosok pria yang si pengirim pesan singkat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, Chanyol menemukan sosok itu, berdiri di depan sebuah pohon yang membelakangi dirinya.

Lelaki tinggi bersurai abu tersebut pun berjalan menghampiri, menepuk sebelah pundak sempit yang masih membelakanginya, dan berkata.. "Lu.."

Pria itu menoleh, melihat dengan teliti wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kelelahan. "Ku kira kau melupakan kencan kita malam ini, Chanyeol-ah.." tegur lelaki cantik itu dengan wajah sendu.

"Luhan, maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

" _Aku akan berbahagia dengan pilihan yang takdir pilihkan, meskipun bukan dirimu." – Byun Baekhyun_

" _Tersenyumlah selalu, berbahagialah selalu, karena aku.. berjanji akan baik-baik saja." – Park Chanyeol._

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hailooooo semuaaa.. kabar gimana? Baik kan pastinya?

Oke, aku disini sebelumnya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Miko-las Saputra a.k.a Miko a.k.a Maskot CIC tersayang. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke satu tahun kkkk ini hadiah dari nona untukmu bhak… btw ini ff juga di produseri(?) oleh kak Dee Stacia. Semoga ga bikin kak Dee kecewa ya..

Anyway, aku ga ingin banyak cuap, aku hari ini update bareng dengan yang lainnya seperti: **Lolipopsehun, Pupuputri, Kang Seulla, ParkAyoung, Chiakibee, Baekbychuu, Brida Wu, Ohlan94 (wattpad), RedApplee, Purflowerian.**

Oke, segitu dulu.. jangan lupa review ya? Celamat Malam~

-R61-


End file.
